LOOK INTO MY EYES
by jaysiecah
Summary: Kejadian dimana Light mengingat kematian L, di saat-saat kematiannya. Kenangan-kenangan lama yang berkesan pun terngiang. Don't forget to REVIEW!


ONESHOT kedua

ONESHOT kedua!!

Review yaa…!!

**oOooOooOooOo**

_**Lihat aku**_

_**Pandang mataku**_

_**Walau kita sudah berbeda dunia**_

_**Walau aku pindah ke dunia lain**_

_**Oleh karenamu**_

_**Aku memaafkanmu**_

_**Aku mencintaimu**_

_**Selamanya**_

**oOooOooOooOo**

**LOOK INTO MY EYES**

**By CakE SugaR FairY CherriE**

_(Los Angeles, 27 April, 11.00 p.m.)_

Light tidur dengan tubuh penuh luka tembakan dan luka di tangga sebuah pabrik. Matanya terbuka dan tegang. Tampaknya dia memikirkan sesuatu. Dia masih ingat kejadian tanggal 5 November 2004, di markas penyelidikan L.

Dia masih ingat, bagaimana seseorang yang menganggapnya sebagai teman pertamanya, mati.

Dia masih ingat, bagaimana seseorang yang pernah diborgol selama beberapa hari, mati.

Dia masih ingat, wajahnya yang sinis saat menyaksikan wajah menderita orang itu, sesaat sebelum dia benar-benar mati.

Dia masih ingat, suara tertawa Rem yang telah berhasil membunuh orang itu.

L Lawliet. Terbunuh, atau lebih tepat dikatakan dibunuh, pada tanggal 5 November 2004, tepat di depannya. Tapi bukan karena dia. SERATUS PERSEN bukan karena dia. Dia memang Kira, tapi dia tidak tega membunuh L.

Light sedikit tidak tega, ralat, sangat tidak tega membunuh orang dengan wajah sepolos itu, walau kadang-kadang kepolosannya menyebalkan dirinya sendiri. Apalagi saat L membawa kue ke tempat tidur mereka.

**oOo**

"_Ryuuzaki, sudah berapa kali ku__kakatakan untuk tidak membawa makanan ke tempat tidur? Dasar anak manja!"_

"_Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada__ kue disampingku."_

"_Hei! Kalau kau membawa kue dan menaruhnya di tempat tidurmu, tidak masalah! __Tapi, kau malah menaruhnya di tempat tidurku!! Apa maksudmu hah?!"_

"_Itu rahasiaku."_

"_Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil...!! __Huh!"_

"_Kau benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa aku meletakkan kue itu di tempat tidurmu?"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena aku ingin meletakkan __sesuatu yang sangat kusukai dalam satu tempat."_

"_Hah?"_

"_Aku ingin menyatukan dua benda yang sangat kusayangi dalam satu tempat."_

"_..."_

**oOo**

"_Light-kun, kau tahu?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kau kucurigai sebagai Kira."_

"_Ya, aku sudah tahu dan HAPAL kalimatnya. 'kau adalah Kira, Light-kun. Hanya saja kau berusaha mentupi kenyataan bahwa kau adalah Kira', iya, kan?"_

"_Hmph..."_

"_Heh?!"_

"_Hahahahahaha... kau lucu, Light-kun."_

"_Apanya yang lucu?!"_

"_Kalau kau adalah Kira, berarti kau adalah seorang Kira yang menyenangkan dan sangat baik."_

"_..."_

**oOo**

Cuma orang-orang yang sangat disayangi L yag dapat melihat wajahnya tersenyum dan tertawa. Light merasa dihargai olehnya. Tidak seperti anggota SPK lain yang bahkan ketika mereka mengajak L bicara, L menjawab tanpa menoleh pada mereka. Terkadang Light tertawa sendiri mengingat wajah Matsuda yang kesalnya minta ampun saat L sibuk makan es krim dan mengacuhkannya.

"L Lawliet..." Light menggumamkan nama itu sambil tersenyum.

"Uhuk... uhuk... haahh..." Light memicingkan matanya.

"Ryuuzaki..." Dia memejamkan matanya.

**oOooOooOooOo**

_**Aku masih bisa tersenyum di sini**_

_**Aku mendapat kekuatan untuk tersenyum**_

_**Dari senyummu yang mengembang di bawah sana**_

_**Teruslah tersenyum**_

_**Kapan kau bisa datang menyusulku?**_

_**Aku rindu padamu**_

_**Datanglah ke sini**_

_**Sayangku**_

**oOooOooOooOo**

**oOo**

**--**

"_Dentangan lonceng gereja... Entah kenapa loncengnya begitu berisik hari ini... sepertinya ada upacara pernikahan..."_

_--_

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di luar sana, Ryuuzaki?"_

_--_

"_Menyedihkan ya."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Sekarang waktunya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal."_

"_Eh?"_

_--_

"_Watari? Kenapa kau, Watari? Jawablah!"_

"_Kita harus segera mencari penyebab semua ini. Kita harus menemukan Shiniga-"_

_SYUUUNG..._

_BRUKK!!_

_--_

**oOo**

"Kita bertemu lagi, Kira-san."

"Oh, hai L. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Kasus sudah berhenti. Lagipula aku sudah di sini."

"Selamat datang."

"Kau rindu padaku?"

"Sangat."

**oOo OWARI oOo**

**Gimana?**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
